


you guide my way in the dark, Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by viktorkrumn



Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: COC 2019, Carry On Countdown 2019, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, NOV 25 - Sun/Moon, simon is writing a letter to baz, there is no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554604
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	you guide my way in the dark, Basilton Grimm-Pitch

_ Baz, _

_ You told me once that you used to think of me as the sun. We were snuggling in front of the warm fireplace in your room, a blanket around both our shoulders and your hand around my waist. I was sneaking bites of a chocolate bar. You had leaned over and rested your head on my shoulder.  _ ‘You were the sun, and I was crashing into you.’ _ I didn’t know what it meant, not yet.  _ ‘I used to think that. I’d wake up every morning and wonder whether that was the day you would finally burn me down.’  _ (To be fair, I did come very close to burning you, quite literally, more than once. I should have been more careful. I knew that vampires are flammable. And I didn’t actually want you to die, even back then. Just be hurt badly, maybe.)  _ ‘I was so in love with you.’  _ I couldn’t respond with anything that raw, that honest, back then. It wouldn’t have been true. It couldn’t have been, my love for you was so new. I wasn’t used to it yet back then. It was overwhelming, and I couldn’t think through it clearly enough to put it into words. I was a stranger to my own love for you. _

_ If I was your sun, Baz, what does that make you? The moon, watching from afar? Cold and alone? The earth, revolving around me, depending on me for warmth? I don’t want you to be either of those things. I like to think of you as all the stars in the sky. You guide my way in the dark, Basilton Grimm-Pitch. You are the stars to my sun, the beauty to my night, the LED lights to my ceiling. That’s not a very good metaphor, is it? I’m kind of rubbish at this. Writing. Romance. Though I did manage to snag you, and you’re fancy enough to actually like romantic things. I don’t know what I’m talking about anymore. _

_ Come home soon, I miss you and love you. _

_ Simon _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart <3


End file.
